Emotions are not to be ruled by magic
by yamifannetje
Summary: Severus got pregnant by a curse and Albus forces him to keep the baby


Severus couldn't bear it any longer. The other was surveying him all the time. It was suffocating. He was strangled by anger and frustration by the other man. He was the one who had to bear the pain. Had they listened to him from the beginning nothing would have happened. And still that idiot dared to claim his own right on the child! It was easy to say for him, but he wouldn't be the one suffering. Finally, when he left to the bathroom for a moment, Severus allowed himself to release his emotional burden and the tears flew freely.  
>Albus, who reentered the room and noticed the sniffling noices, rushed in to find Severus turned into a pile of blankets. The noices came from within it somewhere. When he touched the blankets, the pile moved a little. He laughed softly. How could this childish behavior being brought forth by a stern and generally feared professor?<br>"Severus?"  
>"Leave me alone! You will have what you want, all right, isn't that enough yet? Just leave me! Is that to much asked for against everything I will have to suffer for your stupid baby?"<br>Albus was shocked, at the words as well as the sudden outburst of emotions, which was, he was sure, only a little part of the true storm that was to come out sooner or later.  
>"Severus" he tried again, to no avail.<br>"Albus, what part of what I said don't you understand? Just go away. Be assured I will not sneak away to kill off myself before the child is born. I will not risk trial for that."  
>Albus merely ignored the words and the menace in them, he only caught the meaning of what was kept hidden behind them.<br>"You are not going to leave your child, Severus."  
>"It's not my child, Albus. I never asked for it."<br>"Still you got it. Severus, you are not the man to ignore your responsabilities."  
>Severus groaned. Albus knew he had touched a weak spot.<br>"Severus, please, I can't raise a child on my own. Besides, I'm getting to old to be a father.  
>"Even to be a grandfather"Severus mumbled.<br>He turned away from Albus. Albus sighed and stared at his back. "Please, Severus. That child can't help what happened to you. "  
>"Albus, that… thing inside me isn't even a child! Why would I even care!"<br>"because I care!" Severus, if your mother had been as selfish as you are, you wouldn t even exist!"  
>Severus turned to him, his eyes wide in understanding. It changed soon however. "I will not make the same mistake."<br>"Mistake?"  
>"I should have never been born! Don't you understand? My whole life was a disaster, I never asked for it but always I heard I was difficult, I costed to much,.. and now I'm obliged to do the same thing, giving birth to a child, condemning it to not being loved and being a burden! I cannot do that."<br>Albus was stunned. He haddn't dared to expect there was so much inside of his younger colleague, friend and former pupil.  
>"You will have your child if you leave me be at peace as long as I will know any yet. Otherwise I sedate myself and you can do the work at the labour. Just one incision with a knife and you have her."<br>"Her?"  
>"Yes, it will be a girl. Now leave."<p>

Albus felt the strange sensation of wanting to cry and to laugh at the same time. It would be hard once the child should be given birth effectively but at the other hand, Severus knew it was a girl. Did that mean he had been interested to know that? Would he have forgotten if he hated the child, if he didn't give anything about it?"

**9 months later…**

Albus passed by the hospital and he knocked silently. The nurse, as always, was already up and about. Did she ever sleep at all?  
>"Albus" she greeted him warmly .<br>"Good morning, Poppy  
>"Severus is still asleep.<br>"I'm surprised he is."  
>Poppy looked at him. I's be surprised if he wasn't."<br>Albus looked up at this. He waited until Poppy would go on but she didn't say more. Finally he did see no other way than to push her. "What do you mean?"  
>"What did I mean?" Poppy clearly was with her thought elsewhere already. Something which wasn't really characteristic for her.<br>"When you said you 'd be surprised if Severus had been awake yet. What did you mean?"  
>She looked at him. Her expression was enough to convince Albus he had been correct.<br>"Severus had had a hard night" Poppy said carefully.  
>"How long will it last? This…condition, I mean."<br>" He still seems to believe he really has a child in him. He simply cannot believe there's nothing anymore while he stillf eels the same pain as when the curse first hit him." She sighed. "It will ask time. Plenty of time. I guess until he will see in some days now no child comes."  
>"I see. But it worries me."<br>"How so?"  
>"It will infuriate him when, after all those months of pain he will have nothing in return. "<br>Albus sighed. "He will kill me." I forced him to keep the child. To suffer that pain and now there's nothing…. He 'll kill me."  
>"Don't do this to yourself, Albus. You couldn't know he would lose the child. If it had still lived, it had deserved the chance to live, which Severus would have taken away from it. You did what was right."<br>Poppy walked to the over to Severuis 's bed. "I do everything in my power to ease his situation, Albus." She said "If he would would only let me."  
>"I know, Poppy. I know. " said Albus. "Take a break. I'll watch him."<br>Poppy did so after a last glance at Severus. Albus knew whe felt as guilthy as he felt himself.  
>Severus would be furious with both him and Poppy and possibly would never wanted to even look at them again. Maybe before that there would be a period during which he would be in denial. about the child, of the pregnancy. .. Albus shook his head. Whatever the outcome would be, Severus would be taken away from him by anger and hurt. Suddenly Albus felt angry at the child for having died. Itw as ridiculous but the thought of Severus being angr with him and no one else to blame made him very sad. The only thing he could do was hope for a marvel to happen. But the human mind and emotions couldn't be ruled, not even by magic.<p> 


End file.
